


Reunited

by GriffinThing



Series: Reunited Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ... - Freeform, Gay, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Slight reference to my other fic, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Which you should read, all the homo, because, going into labor, leaving karasuno's outcome in nationals vague because the manga hasnt gotten to there yet, vague references to the winter cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 16,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is reunited with his old friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. Then the shit hits the fan.</p><p>AKA that trans fic that no one asked for, but I'm giving it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I got this idea after reading the first (and at the time, only) chapter of He Saw You?! by TrippingOnStairs. This in no way copying them, I just saw the idea of Hinata and Kuroko growing up together as trans, and they used to date and I got an idea that I know is totally different from theirs. I'm recognizing this fic to say that hey, I do know that someone has written a fic that is kinda "like" this.  
> Also, this is the only disclaimer I will put, I do not own Haikyuu!! or Kuroko no Basket, those belong to their respective owners, I just like to play with their characters.

Shouyou was practically vibrating in anticipation. To say he was excited was a gross understatement.

He and his team were on the bus to nationals, all of them in similar states of anxious (except Tsukishima, who outwardly seemed as neutral as ever).

But Hinata was apprehensive for a completely different reason. Unlike the others, who were excited and nervous for nationals, he was restless because of someone who would be at nationals.

As a child, he had lived in Tokyo, where he met his best friend, Satomi. Satomi was very pretty, and very kind, even though they were both in grade school, he knew she would grow up to be very beautiful. He still remembered the day they first met.

_Hinata Tsubasa was always a very bright girl, and got along with anyone. On the other hand, Kuroko Satomi was very quiet, and many people forgot about her. Tsubasa, being her bubbly self, introduced herself, and quickly made friends with the timid child._

He was devastated when he learned he would be moving to the Miyagi prefecture, so far away from his closest friend.

_“NO! I don’t want to leave Satomi!” Tsubasa whined upon hearing the news. She didn’t want to be so far away from her best friend._

_“Don’t worry sweetie, we can still come and visit sometimes, and we can set up so that you can call each other whenever you want to,” her mother reassured her._

_Tsubasa pouted, but, eventually, she had to agree._

But he eventually made new friends, and kept in close contact with Satomi. Well, until his transition, at the very end of grade school. Then he didn’t know any Satomi’s, only a Tetsuya.

_“Wait, so what you’re saying is-” Tsubasa started, but was cut off._

_“I’m a boy, I’m not a girl and I would very much appreciate it if you would call me Tetsuya,” Kuroko finished._

_Tsubasa was confused, but knew that if it made him happy, who was she to get in his way. After that, she started calling him Tetsuya, with only a few slip-ups._

Soon after, he went through his own transition.

_“Tetsuya, how-” Tsubasa cut herself off. “How did you-” Again, she couldn’t finish her sentence._

_“How did I what?” He asked._

_“How- how did you know that- that you were a boy?” She finally managed._

_“Why?”_

_“Just- Just answer, please,” she stated._

_“Well, I always felt somewhat weird calling myself a girl, and I didn’t really like some things other girls did, though that was just personal preference, I didn’t really want boobs, and then I found the term ‘transgender’ and it sort of clicked. Everything seemed to make sense, calling myself a boy just felt right. So I did some more research, and found a new name for myself.”_

_“Oh,” she said blandly._

_“Why do you ask?”_

_“I- I think that I might be a boy,” she told him quietly, heart beating wildly, waiting for his response._

_“Really?” He was a little surprised, they had always seemed pretty feminine to him._

_“Yeah, I just- I looked into it a bit when you told me, and it just kinda, well, clicked, I guess, and then I looked into it and it just seemed right, and then I started calling myself a boy in my head and I got this feeling in my chest that was just like… everything was okay,” he vented. “You don’t think I’m stupid right?”_

_“Of course not, and, if I did, it would be a little hypocritical.”_

_“Thanks for understanding.”_

_“Have you picked a new name, or will you keep Tsubasa?” Tetsuya asked._

_“I was going to try and find one, but I just couldn’t really find the right one,” he replied sheepishly._

_“Would you like some help?”_

_“Yes, please.”_

_“Hmm, how about…” he started. “How about Shouyou?”_

For the rest of the drive there, he reminisced about their encounters.

_“Hey, Tetsuya?” Shouyou mumbled, eyes closed with his head on the other’s lap. “I- I think I might have a crush on you.”_

_The bluenette was very shocked, but showed no outwards signs, save a slight widening of his eyes._

_“Really?”_

_“Y-yeah, I-” He steeled himself. “I definitely have a crush on you.” This brought a slight flush to both of their cheeks._

_“I- I think I like you too,” he replied quietly. They both laughed quietly._

_“Hey, Tetsuya,” Shouyou started. “Can I- can I kiss you?”_

_This definitely made him blush. He nodded his head anyways. The readhead sat up  quickly and awkwardly slotted their lips together. It wasn’t very good, both were highly inexperienced, their teeth kept knocking together, and they were both giggling uncontrollably, but, to them, it was perfect._

They had dated for a while, but soon they broke it off because they realized that 1) the love they had for each other was mostly platonic, and 2) they were both starting to crush on other people.

Their break up really hadn’t affected their relationship. They still called and texted each other a lot, and they still were really close, but now instead of going on “dates,” they would both talk about their crushes.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice they had arrived.

“Oi, Hinata,” was his rude introduction back to reality, along with fingers snapping in his face.

“What?” He blinked rapidly.

“We’re here,” Kageyama barked.

 

Shouyou was officially freaking out. He wasn’t ready. It had been longer than he would have liked since he last saw his best friend, and he was anxious. He just hoped he wasn’t that much taller than him.

“Hey, calm down, save your energy for the matches,” Kageyama scolded.

“I’m just really nervous,” the redhead replied, eyes skimming the crowd. Almost instantly, he saw the head of pale blue hair and went off.

“Oi! Baka, what are you doing?” His teammates shouted after him, but he wasn’t listening.

“TETSUYA!!!” He yelled, launching himself on the basketball player, who, shockingly enough, caught him.

“Shouyou,” he breathed. They kissed, partly because they were happy to see each other, but mostly to mess with the people around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on posting at least once a week, possibly more once I finish writing all the chapters. So, I'll try to post every Tuesday.

Tetsuya was very nervous as they walked to the stadium that the Winter Cup would be held in, though none of this showed on his face. His reason for being nervous? He was going to see his best friend for the first time in over a year.

As they grew closer, his heart steadily beat faster.

“TETSUYA!!” His whole team turned to look at the source of the noise, which came from, what most of the thought to be, a junior high student.

The bluenette recognized the orange blur of hair and person. The only thing he got out was a quiet “Shouyou” before he had his childhood friend in his arms, kissing him.

His team was speechless in the background, but he just smiled and kissed back, because their reactions were priceless. Their coach was staring at them with a red face, Furihata was in a similar state, Hyuuga looked like he was about to scream, Kiyoshi was as smiley as ever, Izuki looked like he was about to make a terrible pun, and the rest were confused and slightly embarrassed by the PDA. Kagami seemed… pretty jealous.

“Hinata!”

The redhead was pulled off from the other and scolded by an intimidating person.

“Dumbass! You don’t just kiss random people and especially not in public!” The other person reprimanded.

“Eh? But he’s not just a random person!” Shouyou whined.

Kuroko covered his mouth and giggled at the display. “So,” he started, “You must be Kageyama-kun.”

The person in question jumped in surprise. “Yeah,” he replied awkwardly.

“Shouyou has told me a lot about you,” he calmly stated, and someone who could interpret his expressions would be able to tell he was amused.

“Tetsuya, stop teasing him,” Shouyou grumbled.

“Sorry,” he apologized. Kageyama had a very confused look on his face. “Oh, pardon me, I'm  Kuroko Tetsuya, it’s nice to meet you,” he introduced.

“Ah,” the setter replied awkwardly.

 

After they his friend left, his team confronted him.

“Who was that?”

“How do you know him?”

“How old was he?”

“Why would you kiss a child?”

“I thought you were dating Kagami!”

Tetsuya chuckled at their questions, but answered them, in order. “That was Hinata Shoyou, we grew up together, he’s 16, so, not a child, and I am.”

Kagami blushed at the sudden “reveal,” even though everyone on the team already guessed, and hid his face in hands.

“Kagami-kun is very cute when he blushes,” Kuroko remarked without a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“Dumbass,” Kagami shouted, turning an impossible shade of red. “You don’t just say things like that in public!”

The bluenette blinked owlishly, and replied, “I was just stating a fact.”

The redhead went back to hiding his face, muttering curses at his boyfriend.

“Okay, now that that’s over with, we need to go,” their coach said suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes to see one of Kuroko's matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I'm late!!! I've had a lot going on this past week and I spaced on Tuesday!

Shouyou dragged his reluctant boyfriend through the stands.

“Why must I be here?” the setter asked huffily.

“Because, I want to watch Tetsuya play, and I want to hang out with my boyfriend,” the redhead calmly replied.

“D-Dumbass, don’t just say that in public,” he scolded.

The smaller of the two just smiled and sat them down, his eyes instantly drawn to his best friend.

The match had already started, but only by a couple minutes or so, so he was sure he hadn’t missed much.

Though, by the looks of how tense it was on the court, he knew that it would be exciting.

He was pulled into the match quickly, and through it his eyes tracked his closest friend. As he gracefully flashed across the court, connected each play, did what he did. He was mesmerised.

The redhead was sure most of the audience didn’t notice Tetsuya, only knowing that there were gravity defying passes, but his eyes were glued to the phantom player.

In the end, Seirin won, 101 to 100, a one point difference, but that didn’t matter, because they won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, it just felt like when it was supposed to end, so I ended it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko goes to see Hinata's match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Look, I'm early this week, partly as an apology for being late last time, partly because I'm travelling tomorrow and wont have time to post, and partly as a birthday present to myself, and an early birthday present to Hinata! If I was born a day later we would have had the same birthday.  
> Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Kagami yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head.

“It’s too damn early,” he complained. “Why would anyone have a match this early?”

“It’s nine o’clock, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko stated plainly. Kagami just shrugged.

Tetsuya led his boyfriend to a section which had a few people in it, not nearly as much as others.

The few people there were surprised at the newcomers, or, well, they really only noticed the one who seemed to tower over them, no one noticed the bluenette until he “suddenly” appeared.

One of them, a blonde, who was much shorter than the redhead approaching the group, looked very intimidated.

“A-Are you sure you’re in the right place?” One of them asked.

“This is for Karasuno right?” Kuroko asked calmly, making all of the others jump three feet in the air.

“U-Uh, yeah it is,” another girl replied, also blonde, but a little taller than the other.

“I’m friends with Shouyou, I’m here to see him play,” he stated, smiling a little.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” she said awkwardly.

The two newcomers settled into the group, and observed the match which was about to start.

“How long have you known Hinata-kun,” the youngest of the group asked.

“I grew up with him,” the bluenette responded.

“Really?”

They were interrupted by the whistle. Everyone was soon drawn into the match.

Kuroko was awed at his closest friend. As he played, he seemed to glow and _fly_. It was beautiful.

He was so drawn in that he didn’t even see the score, or what was really going on; all he really saw was his closest friend, who seemed to be, who _was_ , the exact opposite of him.

Karasuno won, he didn’t know by how much, but he could tell they won because of how joyously they were acting after the match ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata had never been known to have a strong gut, but this was weird. Usually, right before going against an intimidating opponent, he would have a weak stomach, but never after the match was done and they had won.

But there he was, clutching the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of his stomach.

After dry-heaving for a few minutes, he stood on unsteady feet, wiped his mouth, and stumbled his way to the locker room.

Upon entering, he was flooded with questions from Suga.

“What happened? Why did you just suddenly run off? Are you sick? Do you need to take your bra off? Do you need to see the doctor?” He spewed off one question after another.

“Suga-senpai, I’m fine,” he assured, even though he was internally going crazy himself. “I probably just caught a stomach bug.”

“Dumbass, we’re at nationals, don’t get sick now,” Kageyama scolded.

“It’s not my fault,” Hinata whined.

They continued bickering for a few minutes before they eventually had to get changed and left.

Hinata yawned as he stripped and changed into his pajamas. Beside him, Kageyama was doing the same.

“Hey,” the redhead started, “can- can I sleep in your bed?”

The person in question blushed. “D- dumbass, like you have to ask,” he answered, looking away. Shouyou giggled cutely because he could see how red his boyfriend’s ears were.

Soon they were snuggled into the bed, under the excessive amounts of pillows and blankets that were in the hotel room.

“Tobio~” the smaller of the two whispered.

“What,” the other grumbled.

“I want a goodnight kiss,” he declared. Kageyama blushed, but complied, kissing him lightly on the lips. Hinata was having none of that.

He quickly grabbed his boyfriend by his hair and deepened the kiss, until they were both flushed and panting as they pulled apart. With a final peck, Hinata said “goodnight,” turned around and went to sleep, leaving his boyfriend to deal with his own “problem.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Kuroko,” Hinata started, sounding extremely frazzled. “I'm late.”

“What?” Kuroko was nervous now.

“I kind of realized that it should have happened a couple weeks ago, but there has just been so much going on that I forgot and then I looked in my bag and saw all my extra pads just sitting there and I freaked out because it should have started a while ago, but it didn’t!”

“Shouyou, calm down,” the bluenette said firmly. “Breath and think about it, it might be stress, sometimes they don’t happen when you’re really stressed.”

“Yeah, but it’s not really stress, it’s more that my mind has been so focused on volleyball that I didn’t have time for anything else.”

“Okay, just calm down, there shouldn’t be anything to worry about,” the calmer of the two told him.

“But- but what if- what if I’m… you know,” he stammered.

“You should be fine as long as you’ve been safe about it, you know, using protection and all that,” he stated. The other was eerily silent on the other end. “You _have_ been using protection, right?”

“No?” He replied hesitantly.

“Shouyou!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was super important, and I like it better without it.”

“God,” he sighed. “Just, meet me at my house in an hour, I’ll get you a few tests just in case.”

“Okay,” he uttered pitifully.

 

An hour later, they both were sitting anxiously in Kuroko’s room.

“You don’t think I could really be…”

The bluenette glared at him. “It’s quite likely because you _didn’t use protection_.”

“I’m sorry,” he whined.

His friend then got up and pulled a box out of a small plastic bag he had next to him; he then tossed the box to the redhead, who caught it.

“Read the instructions, you know where the bathroom is.”

Shouyou quickly did as he was told, and came back, waiting with the other for the results. Even though it said it would take a few minutes, the time it seemed to last for eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! I'm sorry that I'm late!!!! But I come baring good news!!  
> I've almost finished writing all of the chapters, and once I do that, you can expect the updates to happen much more frequently. I'm currently on Chapter 44.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and, as always, please tell me if you find any errors, or just tell me what you think.

Hinata swallowed loudly as he prepared himself to look at the test. His eyes were squeezed shut.

In the end, he couldn’t do it, and handed the test over to his friend.

“What does it say?” He asked apprehensively.

“It’s positive,” the bluenette replied.

Hinata gasped, then slumped down.

“It might be wrong, that happens sometimes,” his friend supplied. “You should probably take a second one to be sure.”

The redhead nodded, and shakily stood. He quickly went through the process again and walked back to his friend’s room.

They waited, and time seemed to stretch again as they waited for the result.

A happy plus sign stared him in the face.

Kuroko quickly set up an appointment with a doctor that was nearby. Time seemed to blur together for the next hour, from him going to the hospital with Kuroko, to the doctor asking him questions, to his sonogram, to seeing the little baby that had barely developed inside of him.

“You look like you’re about six weeks along,” the doctor had said cheerfully.

The usually joyful redhead just nodded numbly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that it's kind of short, but I'm not the best at writing super long chapters. Plus, if I tried to, they would be really boring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided that if I'm ever late to update then the next update will just come early.  
> Also, I should be done writing this soon, but these past few days I've been playing DRAMAtical Murder, and I've been distracted. But I've finished so I have more time to write.

When Seirin won the Winter Cup was a moment nothing less than extraordinary.

The next morning, as Kuroko laid in his bed, thinking of the events of the week before, he began to remember his own problem. He was late. He hadn’t realized because of all the excitement from the Winter Cup, but now that he thought about it, he was supposed to start over a week ago.

He got up from his bed and found the small box that he had hid away after Shouyou had used it.

He quickly followed the steps that were written on the side of the box and waited anxiously.

After the few minutes had passed, he warily glanced at the result. A plus sign glared back at him.

 

The bluenette sat in the hospital waiting room. When he heard his name called, he walked up to the nurse.

“Hello,” he said, scaring the poor person.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were there, are you Kuroko Tetsuya?” they asked politely. He nodded, and followed as he was led to wherever the doctor was.

Explaining his situation was a hassle, but he persevered, and the doctor led him to another room in which he was going to get his first sonogram.

He laid down on the table-chair thing and lifted his shirt as instructed by doctor.

She explained to him the process then applied the cold gel to his stomach. The image on the screen shifted and she pointed out the little blob, telling him that he was pregnant, then telling him his options on what to do next.

Each of these options ran through his head, but he knew there was only one he could go through with. There was only one he could go through with and not feel guilty or any other bad emotion about, he just hoped he would be supported in this decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I did?  
> I finished writing the story!!!  
> So, you should expect a chapter either once or twice a day, or once every two days, but I figured since I've finished writing I'll probably post two right now.

Hinata was freaking out, pacing in his room. After his team had come back from Tokyo, he told his mother that he was pregnant. He was scolded, but told that no matter what he decided to do, she would support him. He had cried, and they hugged each other.

Now, he realized he had to tell the father of the child.

“Tetsuya,” he managed, having trouble breathing, “I can’t do it, what am I going to do?”

“Calm down,” his friend replied. “Don’t worry, I don’t get the impression that Kageyama-kun will reject you because you’re pregnant.”

“But- I'm so nervous, I can’t do it alone, please can you come down here and be here with me when I tell him?”

Kuroko sighed. “I can’t come today, but I’ll come this Saturday,” he replied. Shouyou could hear his exasperation, but was filled with relief.

All he had to do now was figure out what he was going to say.

 

When that Saturday came around, he found Kuroko and Kageyama standing at his door.

He invited them in and brought them to his room.

Now, for the hard part.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night writing the rest of this so, yeah. I just couldn't sleep.

Kuroko watched as his best friend tried to stammer out what was happening. Try being the key word in that sentence.

“So,” he started, “the thing is, I, um, recently, what’s happening is, uh, I'm trying to tell you that…” this went on for a while.

Kageyama was clearly confused, and Hinata was so flustered he could barely breathe.

“Shouyou,” the bluenette said comfortingly, while bringing the smaller one into his lap, “breathe, take a deep breath in, and out.” This continued, Tetsuya rubbing his back soothingly until the redhead could breath calmly.

“Kageyama, what I’m trying to say is,” he took another deep breath, and continued, “I- I'm pregnant.”

His boyfriend blinked, processing the words slowly.

“You’re… pregnant?” A nod. “And it’s… mine?” Another nod. “So, we’re gonna have a kid?”

“Only if you want to,” Hinata replied, shakily standing up. “I- I’m going to keep it, but you don’t- you don’t have to be there if you don’t want to.”

“Dumbass!” He suddenly exclaimed. “Of course I want to be there for you.” His voice grew softer as he gathered the redhead into his arms. “I love you, and nothing will stop that.” Shouyou started crying as they embraced each other sweetly.

Kuroko left the room, feeling like he was intruding on the couple’s private moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like midnight, but I was too excited to wait to update, so here you go!

It happened during practice one day. He had hoped it wouldn’t but it did.

His doctor told him that if it happened he should just rest up until he felt better, but he didn’t want to have to. He loathed the very idea of what he had to do because of it.

Of course, Kageyama noticed him, how he was feeling, so he immediately told him to sit down in a tone that told him he didn’t have a say in it, so he dutifully sat down and rested.

He could tell that the rest of the team was confused. Shouyou never sat out from practice, the only time he wasn’t able to practice was when he was extremely sick, and he seemed to be fine.

They go to the coach, but he tells them everything was fine, so they let it go.

Thankfully, it didn’t happen too often, so there weren’t too many red flags waving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Not really, just a little, though.

Kuroko was never one to look or act particularly nervous. Which is why it was a shock when his boyfriend found him pacing anxiously in his room.

The small redhead from the Winter Cup is also there.

“Kuroko,” he started warily, “is everything alright?”

For once, it was the bluenette who was surprised.

“Kagami-kun, uh…” He paused, searching for the best words. “You- you should probably sit down for this.”

The power forward cautiously did as he was asked.

“So,” he began. “Why are you so nervous?”

“Well, the reason that I asked you to come here is that, um,” he paused again. “What I’m trying to tell you is that…”

The small redhead quickly got up and wrapped himself around the bluenette.

“Hey, hey, hey, breathe, deep breaths, you can do it,” he encouraged.

Kuroko seemed to steel himself, taking a deep breath, turning to his boyfriend, and finally getting out what he was trying to say.

“I’m pregnant.”

Huh?

His face must have shown his confusion, because soon after, his boyfriend explained.

“So, um, even though we used protection,” at this, he sent a glare to the other person in the room, who sheepishly turned his head way, “I am… pregnant.”

“So, we’re having a kid?” A nod. He contemplated that for a little bit, then said, “okay.”

“What?” Kuroko asked incredulously. “Th-that’s it? No yelling? No… nothing?”

“Well, you told me you’re pregnant, I kinda have to believe you, it’s your body. Plus, I know that it’s possible, I did my own research before we started going out. As long as you’re okay with it and happy, I’ll support you,” he said calmly.

“So, you’re okay with it?” The bluenette asked nervously.

“Yeah,” he said, then, flushing, he added, “I kinda wanted to have kids with you at some point, so, even though it’s so soon, I'm happy.”

Kuroko blushed as well at this, then went to hug his boyfriend.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” the redhead replied, smiling, and kissing the other’s forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I never promised they'd be long chapters. Sorry, I'm not very good at writing really long chapters that aren't boring af.

Shouyou looked at himself in the mirror, sighing. He’s was about two and a half months along and he was starting to show. To others, it wasn’t noticeable until mentioned, but he thought it was glaringly obvious. His doctor also told him he couldn’t wear his binder anymore, so his chest was more prominent than it usually was, which made him even more self-conscious .

With another heavy sigh, he turned and started on his way to school.

 

Throughout morning practice, the small redhead was less energetic than he usually was, and the tensions was tangible.

No one said anything about it, but they were put off.

After school was over, and afternoon practice had finished, the team gathered, because Hinata had an announcement.

They sat anxiously waiting, was he sick, was he being bullied, was he dying?

“You’ve probably been wondering what has been going on with me and,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “the truth is, I'm pregnant.” He looked away, waiting for the negative reactions.

He cried as he received kind words of support from his teammates. Suga came up and hugged him, too.

“Sorry,” he apologized, wiping tears from his face, “thank you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! There's a chapter summary?!??!?!?!? I just thought I should give you a little warning.

Tetsuya examined himself in the mirror skeptically. He was only about 9 weeks along, but he could see the little baby bump he was starting. Usually people started showing at about eleven or twelve weeks. He could just be showing early, but just in case…

Half an hour later, he was in the ultrasound room with his doctor, telling her what exactly was happening.

The doctor looked at the screen for a moment before frowning a little.

“Do you know if twins run in your or your partner’s family?”

“They are in my partner’s family,” he supplied warily.

“Okay, well, you probably guessed already, but you’re having twins, we probably didn’t notice the first time because you were pretty early along, and the second one might have been hidden by the first one,” she told him.

“Okay,” he replied shakily.

He called his boyfriend as he walked home.

“Hey, Kuroko, what’s up?”

“Could you come over to my house, I have some news to tell you,” he stated.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in fifteen.”

He hung up soon after and waited to tell him.

Kagami took the news rather well, with only a little stuttering and awkwardness. But in the end, he brought his partner into his arms, kissed him, and told him that he didn’t care how many there were, they were his children and he would love them no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

“He’s so overprotective!” Hinata whined. “On the one hand, it’s really sweet, but on the other hand, it’s so annoying because he barely lets me do anything!”

“It’s okay, Shouyou, that’s a good thing, it means he cares.”

“I know, but I can barely go to the bathroom without him asking if I need help with anything, like, I’m not _that_ far along, I can still pull my pants down by myself,” he ranted.

Tetsuya just giggled softly and sipped at his milkshake.

“So, how is _your_ boyfriend treating you?” Kuroko blushed, but made no move to answer. “Oi, what’s with that reaction, tell me, tell me!”

“He-” the bluenette paused. “He treats me just fine.”

“Better than _fine_ , if that blush has anything to say,” Hinata teased.

“Shut up,” the other mumbled into his drink. The redhead laughed boisterously at this.

After going over a year without seeing each other, they vowed never to go through that again, especially with what they were going to go through.

“So, how did your parents take it?” Shouyou asked.

“Um… pretty well, they were pretty awkward about it, but I guess they could’ve been worse,” he replied, absentmindedly sipping at his drink.

“Thankfully my mom was really great about it,” Shouyou sighed.

The next few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence.

Eventually they continued their chatting, talking about random things, the latest gossip, that sort of stuff.

At sunset, Hinata waved off the train that was taking his best friend back to Tokyo.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you sure you want to tell them?” His boyfriend asked for the nth time that day.

“I’m sure,” he replied calmly. “Plus, they’ll find out sooner or later, do you see how large I’ve gotten?”

“You aren’t that big,” the redhead countered. His partner just rolled his eyes.

“I’m pregnant with twins, I’ll be as big as a boat soon enough,” was his argument.

Kuroko had asked the coach if it was okay, and it was, so everyone gathered after practice ended.

Kuroko felt a pang of nervousness, but having Kagami’s presence behind him made him feel better.

“So, Kagami-kun and I have an announcement,” he said.

“We already know you’re dating, if that’s what it is,” Izuki said.

The bluenette chuckled, shaking his head. “No, that’s not it,” he said. “Although, we are dating, and we’re pretty open about it.”

“We… actually have different news,” his light continued.

“Just spit it out,” their coach demanded, already knowing what was going on (Kuroko kind of had to tell her when he found out).

“I’m pregnant,” Kuroko said.

Most of the team seemed a confused, so he explained to them. One teammate, however, lost the puzzled expression as soon as he said the word ‘transgender.’ He would have to investigate that further once he got the chance.

After he answered a few questions, and everyone seemed to understand, he left with Kagami.

That went better than he expected.

He just hoped that other people would be as accepting about his… situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess which one knew what transgender was? Bet you can't!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh, I updated the tags. Haha, someone guessed in the last chapter but I don't think they know everything just yet, so, hehe.  
> Also, I'm AkaFuri trash, so here you go.

Shouyou sat with Tetsuya in a small café, sipping tea, when the bluenette looked out the window, surprised by something.

The redhead followed his gaze and saw who his friend was staring at. He had the feeling he knew who this person was, but just couldn’t remember…

It hit him once he saw the man walk in.

“Kuroko-kun, what a coincidence,” a timid voice said, which scared the small spiker.

“Furihata-kun, I didn’t know you were friends with Akashi-kun,” the bluenette replied, though he seemed like he was thinking deeply. “When did you two become close?”

“Ah, right after the Winter Cup… we’ve grown to be good friends since then,” the brunette replied, a slight flush rising to his cheeks.

At this point, Shouyou let out a small “ah,” seeming to understand the situation.

“So, who’s your friend?” the intimidating redhead asked. Shouyou felt shivers go down his spine, he had such an imposing aura to him.

“This is Hinata Shouyou, a childhood acquaintance,” he replied calmly. The small redhead squeaked out a greeting. Even if the other wasn’t that much taller than he was, he was scary, and seemed to exude authority.

Suddenly, the mood shifted to a softer one, as the mousy brunette lightly scolded the intimidating redhead, telling him to calm down.

The two newcomers joined the group, and the atmosphere turned into a light, calm one as they exchanged casualties.

As the odd pair left the two friends, Shouyou couldn’t help but wonder aloud.

“Are they…” he left the rest to the imagination, though, they both understood what he meant.

“I believe so,” the other replied.

“Hmm,” he mused, “oddly enough, they compliment each other very well.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Two gays being awkward. That might be a bit misleading, though.  
> Meh, whatever.

“Furihata-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?”

The mousy brunette looked up at the call of his name, surprised to find Kuroko standing right in front of him. He still agreed, and followed his teammate.

“What do you need, Kuroko-kun?”

“I want to talk to you about Akashi-kun,” he replied swiftly.

“W-What about him?” Furihata asked warily.

“First of all, I’m probably not wrong, but, you two are dating, right?” He started. Furihata flushed, but nodded anyways. “Have you had sex?” The point guard turned an even deeper shade of red, but confirmed it. “Do- Do you use protection?” Kuroko sighed in relief as he nodded.

“I- I did a lot of research when we started dating, and some of the things I found were… really wrong, actually, but I managed to figure it out, and I had Sei-kun’s help with things that I was confused about,” the brunette explained.

“Good,” the bluenette sighed. “I don’t want Akashi to have to go through what Shouyou and I are going through.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Furihata said quietly.

“Why’s that?”

“Well, most of the time there isn’t anyone being… uh, you know,” the point guard blushed a little. “And, if he wanted to get pregnant, he would.”

Kuroko chuckled at that. He knew that that was true, but he couldn’t help but worry. The last thing they needed was another guy pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Plot twist! Bet you didn't expect THAT! Or maybe you did, I don't know.


	19. Chapter 19

“What do you hope it will be?”

Shouyou hummed, mulling it over. He finally answered, “I don’t really care, as long as it’s happy.”

Kageyama nodded. “I kinda want a boy, but if it’s a girl, I’ll still be okay,” he mused.

“Hinata Shouyou?” A nurse called, alerting the couple.

The redhead and his partner approached the woman, who then led them to the room.

“The doctor will be in with you in a moment,” she said, after going through a couple routine check-ups.

As they waited, Shouyou turned to his boyfriend and asked, “Have you thought of any names yet?”

“Kind of,” he replied. “If it’s a girl, I was thinking Mai, and for a boy… maybe Hiroto?”

“Wow, I think you put in a little more effort than you implied.”

“Yeah, yeah, what about you?”

“I was thinking, maybe Hoshi, or Yuuki?”

“Those are good names,” Kageyama replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the doctor arrived. As they set up to do the ultrasound, she told them that they might not learn the gender of the baby, if it was “hiding” it’s parts, but they probably would.

She spread the cold gel over his stomach and pressed the little receiver thing (?) to his stomach, and moved it around it little, before she spoke again.

“You want to learn the gender of the baby, correct?” They both nodded. “Well, congratulations, it looks like you’re having a baby boy.”


	20. Chapter 20

“How did you get them to do this?”

Kagami laughed boisterously. “One of their aces is my brother, it wasn’t that hard,” he answered. “Plus, it’s good to see how each team has changed since the Winter Cup.” It took a little convincing, on his and Tatsuya’s parts, but they worked it out so that Yosen came over for a practice match.

“So, you invited Himuro-san to stay with you afterwards?” His boyfriend asked.

“Yeah, and I think that he’s bringing the titan with him, so we can tell them both at the same time,” the redhead replied.

“Okay,” the bluenette replied.

 

Their practice match went well, Yosen ended up winning, but it was a very close match. Most of the team was going back to Akira, but the two aces were staying.

“So, Taiga,” Himuro started, “You said you have some news.” Then added with a joking smile, “What, is Kuroko pregnant? That would explain the uh… stomach.” He meant it as a joke, but his brother and his brother’s partner shared a shocked look. “Wait, what?”

“Well, Kuroko  _ is _ pregnant,” Kagami replied awkwardly.

“But… he’s a guy,” Himuro said, as if he wasn’t very sure of that anymore.

“I am a guy,” Kuroko affirmed, “but… I was born with a slight… defect. It's called a vagina.”

Himuro seemed to understand after that.

“So, Kuro-chin as having a baby?” The giant in the room asked.

“Actually… I’m having two babies,” the bluenette corrected.

“Holy fuck, Taiga, you sure work fast,” the raven haired quipped.

“Shut up, Tatsuya!” The redhead yelled, flushing.

After a little soft bantering, Kagami went and made them all dinner.

Himuro and Murasakibara took Kagami’s guest room, leaving the redhead and his lover alone.

“He seemed to take that pretty well,” Kuroko mused.

“Well, we grew up in America, I’m sure he’s seen and heard weirder things,” Kagami responded.

“Oh really? Like what?”

“Well, there was a woman who was apparently pregnant for 46 years.”

“Wow, that’s a really long time,” Kuroko thought.

Kagami laughed quietly, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. “Let’s just hope you aren’t pregnant for that long,” he teased.

They went to the redhead’s room and went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Soft snores came from the back of the bus. The usually overly energetic redhead was sleeping soundly, laying against his partner.

His senpai (re: Suga) were taking pictures of the cute scene.

Kageyama was trying to hide his blush, looking at his boyfriend who looked beautiful, the light framing his face softly.

“Kageyama, look at me for a second,” the silverette sitting in the seat in front of him urged.

“No,” he hissed, refusing to let his senpai take his picture (or, take his picture well).

The bus came to a stop soon thereafter, and Shouyou woke with a start. He then rubbed his eyes and yawned, in a fashion his partner thought was too adorable.

“Are we there already?” He asked cutely.

“Y-Yeah,” the raven haired setter replied, flushing deeper.

He stretched as he stood, filing off the bus with everyone else.

They all grabbed their bags from under the bus and entered the place they were staying in and holding the training camp at.

They took a short time to settle in and get out any kinks they had after the bus ride. After that, they all changed and got ready to train.

Except for Hinata, who was four months through his pregnancy, and was told he wasn’t allowed to strain himself.

He pouted as he sat down and watched as his teammates were able to play volleyball and he wasn’t.

“It isn’t that bad,” Takeda-sensei consoled him, taking the place adjacent.

“Yeah, but I wanna play too,” he sulked. Takeda chuckled warmly.

 

The whole team was sat along a long table, with some of them shovelling food into their mouths, and others trying to be somewhat dignified as they ate.

Shouyou observed them, unusually quiet. He realized it was a good idea that they were put in pairs for rooms instead of what they did last time. Not only was he given some privacy, the other couples on the team were also given their own privacy.

He knew  _ he _ didn’t want to see Daichi and Suga doing what they did last time. It was kind of funny that they didn’t need to put random “numbers” together to get each couple into their own room, they just went in order of jersey number. The members who weren’t together were still fit perfectly into this.

The small redhead giggled at his train of thought.

Soon after, everyone went to their rooms, ready to go to sleep.

Shouyou fell asleep cuddled into his lover’s arms.

He woke up in the middle of the night because of the pressure in his bladder. He quickly made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, but paused as he heard noises from the closed door in front of him.

“Chika, can’t we just tell them?” He heard one voice ask. Hmm… he knew that voice.

“I-I’m nervous, Ryuu,” another voice replied softly. Both of the voices were familiar, but he couldn’t seem to place who they belonged to.

“Why? It’s not like they would be disgusted, that would be hippocritical,” the first voice assured.

“I… I know, but I can’t help but feel nervous,” the other person countered.

“It’s okay, but I would really like to tell them.”

“Okay,” the second voice assented. “We’ll tell them tomorrow.”

At this point, Shouyou just went to the bathroom on the other end of the hall.

The next morning, Tanaka and Ennoshita came out to the team. No one was very surprised.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that, when I got the idea for this story and starting writing down the basic plot, I only planned for it to be ten, maybe fifteen (and that was pushing it) chapters.  
> By the time I was writing down what would happen in chapter 32, I kind of realized I was fucked.

Kuroko was sitting anxiously in the hospital waiting room. To those who weren’t able to translate his facial expression, he would just seem as neutral as ever. But his partner understood how nervous he was, and he patted the other’s thigh comfortingly. He received Kuroko’s version of a smile.

The bluenette leaned his head against Kagami’s shoulder, just waiting for the nurse to show up.

“Kuroko Tetsuya?”

Kagami and Kuroko stood and walked up to her. The normally unnoticeable male had become less and less invisible as he grew.

The nurse ran through a couple routine check ups, height, weight, pulse, and the sort. After she finished this, she told them the doctor would be in soon and left them.

Kagami started tapping impatiently, and his boyfriend giggled at his actions. The redhead glared jokingly.

Soon after, the doctor arrived.

“So, Kuroko-kun, how have you been handling everything since I last saw you?” The doctor asked.

“I’ve been doing fine,” he answered.

“And you are interested in knowing the sex of your babies, correct?” He nodded. “Okay then, well, you sit tight while I get the everything for the sonogram set up.”

Kuroko relaxed against the “table” (it was kind of like a mix between a chair, a table, and a bed, really) he was on and waited. His partner held his hand as they waited for the doctor.

The doctor spread the gel on his stomach, placed the receiver against it, moved it around before she stopped.

“Well, it looks like you are having a little boy _and_ a little girl,” she said, smiling at the pair. They were staring in awe at the screen. Every time they saw their babies, they were still enamored with the image.


	23. Chapter 23

Shouyou frowned at his reflection. He was 4 and a half months along, and he was sporting a noticeable baby bump. He furrowed his brow in concentration.

The redhead felt insecure, he had already been mistaken for a girl many times and he hated it. It made him feel like crying, and he hated that too.

Tears welled in his eyes and he had to turn away.  _ Stupid hormones, _ he thought.

“Hinata?” His partner’s voice came from down the hall.

He quickly tried to wipe his tears away before the other came in. Tried be the key word. The setter came in and freaked out over his crying boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” Shouyou denied, hiccuping slightly as more tears fell. Kageyama quickly wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“Dumbass,” he murmured, “I can tell when you aren’t okay.”

The redhead gave in and let himself cry openly, sobbing into his lover’s shirt.

After he had calmed down, Kageyama asked him why he was crying.

“I-I just, I’m being misgendered because I’m pregnant, and I’m just ugly and fat and gross all of the time-” He was interrupted by his boyfriend.

“Wait, wait, wait, what?” He sounded like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What?”

“Ugly?” He laughed. “Even now, you are… the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” The redhead blushed. “And you aren’t  _ fat _ , you’re pregnant, you have a baby inside you.” He took the other by the hand and led him to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Shouyou asked nervously.

His boyfriend kissed him on the forehead, then pressed soft kisses to the rest of his face. He then took the others face into his hands and stared him deeply in the eyes.

“You are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing, perfect person I have ever met. Don’t ever think you are anything less than that,” he said completely serious. He went down and lifted the redhead’s top to expose his enlarged stomach. He pressed sweet kisses against the skin there, trying to convey what he was feeling.

Shouyou was openly crying at the display. No one had ever said such heartfelt words to him, and he was having trouble controlling his emotions anyways.

“Do you understand now?” The setter asked finally.

The other nodded, wiping tears from his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I've just been watching Ever After High, because I'm trash. I also have been working on my crocheting, finally finished my pair of booties.

Even though Shouyou was almost a month ahead of him in his pregnancy, Tetsuya was larger. He was only four months along, and he was huge. It sucked.

He could barely do anything for himself anymore, either unable or someone does it for him before he can argue.

There was the spoon incident, in which he dropped a spoon and went to pick it up, but clashed with his boyfriend who had tried to pick it up for him. Kuroko had gotten very angry, and it took a few hours for Kagami’s constant pleading and apologies for him to cave.

Now, though, he realized he had overreacted, his lover was only trying to help him, and now it was getting a little painful to have to do so much because of large he had gotten.

It was the middle of the night when he woke, one of the babies was pressing against his bladder, so he attempted to get up.

He groaned, pain in his back and feet, but he kept going, making small noises of discontent. He had only gotten a couple feet from the bed when his partner woke up.

“Kuroko? What are you doing up?” He asked groggily.

“I have to got to the bathroom,” he answered, moving to continue, but groaning in pain. His boyfriend quickly got up and rushed to his side.

“Hey, you okay?” He helped support him, wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close.

“I’m fine, just a little sore,” the bluenette replied quickly, waving it off quickly, but wincing as another wave of pain hit him. It wasn’t excruciating, but it was painful.

“Come on, I’ll help you get to the bathroom,” the redhead said. “Then I can massage your back and feet and anywhere else that’s sore.”

After he went to the bathroom, Kagami sat him down on the bed. He took one of his feet and gently massaged it.

Kuroko groaned lowly, this time in pleasure.  His boyfriend had magic hands that were big and warm; they were gentle, but firm enough that it just felt _so good_.

“Mmm,” he moaned softly, becoming putty under those wondrous hands. The redhead chuckled at the reaction and applied some pressure to a particular spot he knew he would get a cute reaction from. Over the past couple months, he had given his lover many foot and back rubs, and was quickly learning all of his weak spots.

“Ahh,” he breathed, slightly turned on, thinking of how those hands could be somewhere else, pressing roughly against his-

Okay, that was a little much.

Kagami seemed to understand the situation he was in and smirked at him.

Oh, _that little_ \- he was doing this on purpose.

The bluenette glared at his lover, who raised himself up enough to kiss him.

It started soft and sweet, but soon became deep and passionate.

Kuroko dug his fingers into the dark red strands of his lover’s hair, moaning quietly as he was kissed breathless. The redhead’s tongue stroked at the sensitive roof of his mouth and he let out a gasp.

One hand went to his thigh, slowly moving up, revealing pale skin as it pushed up his shorts.

“Fuck, Kuroko, you’re too sexy,” Kagami growled into his ear, sending shivers down his back. His hand lightly tracing his lover’s privates.

The bluenette let out a high pitched cry, hips canting, extremely aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you're welcome, you thirsty fucks.


	25. Chapter 25

Shouyou was sitting in his classroom, feeling extremely nervous when it happened.

He had been more and more anxious going to school, terrified of the judging stares and possibilities of what might happen.

He went and had lunch with his boyfriend. They had playfully bantered about volleyball, taking small breaks to just shovel food into their mouths. But when he walked back into class, he heard the whispers. Some of them wondering what had been happening, the people obviously too nervous that they would offend him if they asked. The others weren’t so kind. He could hear their callous comments directed at him.

“He’s like a blimp, how did he even get so huge?” Someone hissed. The redhead clenched his jaw tight, tears welling in his eyes. He knew he had put on a good bit of weight but they didn’t have to call him a  _ blimp _ . That was just plain  _ mean. _

“He’ll get stuck in the doorway soon and they’ll have to use the Jaws of Life to get him out,” another voice snickered. He gasped quietly, trying hard not cry.

“I wonder what he’s been doing to get so huge, he’s on the volleyball team, right?”

“He probably just sits on his huge ass the whole time.”

“Yeah, he’s way too fat to do shit, especially play volleyball,” he sniggered.

Okay, that was taking it too far.

Hinata whirled around on them, extremely furious.

“What the hell did you just say about me?” He screeched, grabbing the jerk by his shirt.

“Wh-what- what the hell man!”

“What the hell did you just say about me?”

“N-Nothing, I didn’t say anything,” he denied.

“That’s a lie you asshole, didn’t you say something about the  _ Jaws of Life _ ? You know there is a reason that I’m this big and you’re just a dick to go around assuming that I’m just fat!” He was  _ so done _ with the gossip, and the whispers, and he just kind of snapped.

His fist met the other’s face swiftly. He kept his grip on the other’s shirt as he continued to rage on him, calling him an insensitive jerk who didn’t know what he was talking about.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cried out. “You just suddenly ballooned, what did you expect-”

“That’s because I’m pregnant, you dick muncher!”

Everyone seemed to go quiet.

Shit.

The redhead let out a small curse and quickly ran, dropping the poor guy to the ground.

His boyfriend found him, in the courtyard by the gymnasium, crying.

“Hinata, what’s wrong?” He questioned, concern filling his voice. The boy in question just sniffled, glancing up. His face was a mess.

“I just kind of outed myself to everyone in my class,” he admitted.

“Wh- how did that happen?”

“Some jerk was calling me fat, and I got really emotional and I yelled at him and punched him, then blurted it all out,” he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s that jerk’s fault anyways,” Kageyama replied. 


	26. Chapter 26

“Um, Kuroko-kun?” A timid girl stood in front of the bluenette, her stance awkward.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Um, well,” she looks down at her feet and shuffles uncomfortably. “Most of us have been wondering what’s been going on with you.”

He stared at her, head cocking in confusion. “What’s been... going on?” He confirmed.

“Well, you’ve recently- lately you’ve gotten, um,” she stuttered. Kuroko looked at her expectantly. “You’ve been, uh, growing a bit, recently,” she finally managed.

Tetsuya scowled slightly. They were wondering why he was so fat. Just perfect.

“I- I’m sorry, it’s just that- we all are worried, because there could be a reason that- you know something might be wrong- and-” She stopped, embarrassed. She should be, and the bluenette was  _ not _ amused.

“There _ is _ a reason I’ve ‘ _ grown so much _ ,’ as you’ve put it,” he started, glaring at her. “But that is for me to know, and doesn’t involve you, so you should  _ leave it alone, _ ” he spat venomously. The girl looked somewhat close to tears, but he could care less. He was too hormonal to be dealing with this.

He huffed angrily as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He grumpily went to the gymnasium for practice.

_ People are so stupid sometimes _ , he thought to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

Shouyou woke to his phone going off.

He reached around blearily, flipping it open and putting it next to his ear.

“Hello?” He yawned , stretching his arms above his head, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Shouyou?” The calm voice on the other end replied. “You’re coming to pick me up from the station, right?”

The redhead shot upright, cursing.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry Kenma, I totally forgot,” he scrambled to get up, his stomach getting in the way, but he persevered. “What time does your train get in?”

“Half an hour,” his friend answered, seemingly unaffected by how frazzled the redhead was.

“Okay, I’ll get my mom to drive me there, see you in half an hour!” Shouyou quickly hung up the phone, and froze.  _ Shit, _ he hadn’t told Kenma that he’s pregnant yet. Well, this was going to be a fun surprise.

“Mom!” He yelled, his mother responded from somewhere in the kitchen, probably making breakfast. “So, Kenma’s coming today, and I totally spaced, can we go pick him up from the train station?”

“Luckily for you,” his mother began, “I  _ did _ remember that Kozume-kun would be coming over today; what time does his train arrive?”

“Half and hour,” he replied sheepishly. His mother sighed, then said, “Get your shoes on, we’ll leave in five minutes.”

Shouyou was shifting nervously as they waited for Kenma to show up. He was anxious to see his friend’s reaction.

He saw the blonde head of hair, half of it black, and he called out, “Kenma!” The head turned and he saw the setter make his way towards him.

The blonde came to a stop in front of him, pausing slightly as he saw the redhead’s appearance. He opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking of what he would say. He settled with a simple, “Hey.”

“I’ll explain,” Hinata said. “My mom is waiting in the car.”

 

Shouyou sat with his friend in his room.

“So,” Kenma said blandly.

“Um, I’m pregnant,” the redhead said, less apprehensive than the first couple of times he told people, somewhat used to it. His friend seemed confused. “I’m trans, and I didn’t realize I needed to use protection when I… you know, because I was on hormone therapy, but I did need it, and I got pregnant,” he explained.

This seemed to make him understand.


	28. Chapter 28

“Kurokocchiii!”

The bluenette in question winced as he was attacked from behind. The blonde ferociously rubbed his face against the other’s.

“Kise-kun, please refrain from doing that,” he said calmly. Kise pulled away, tears welling in his eyes.

“Kurokocchi is so mean to meee~” he whined. He seemed to notice his friend’s current state, and paused, confusion spreading through his features. “When did you get so-”

“Don’t say that word,” Kuroko cut in quickly.

“B-but since when are you so… big?” He asked cautiously.

Kuroko hummed, pondering how he would word it.

“Well,” he started. “I’m pregnant.” He figured it was best to just rip the bandaid off.

“Huh?”

“I’m having a baby,” the bluenette explained slowly.

The blonde spluttered, but before he could get out any coherent words, the two were interrupted.

“Oi, Kise! I told you not to just run off,” an angry voice sounded. An angry, but…  _ lazy _ voice.

“Yo, Tetsu, woah… you, uh… you’ve grown,” he said awkwardly. The smaller bluenette glared at the larger bluenette. “How did you get so-” He jerked as the other jabbed him in the stomach. He coughed violently. “Fuck, what was that for?” 

“You almost said the bad word,” he said calmly.

“What? The bad word? What the hell is that?” Kuroko rolled his eyes, mentally searching for his boyfriend.

“Kurokocchi, I don’t understand, how are you pregnant?” Kise asked.

“Wait, what? You’re pregnant? How? When did this happen?”

“About 5 months ago,” Kuroko replied.

“Wait, five months, and you didn’t tell us?” Aomine asked indignantly.

“Uh, well, it just kind of slipped my mind,” he confessed guiltily.

“How does that just slip your mind? You’re pregnant for fuck’s sake, you didn’t think the rest of us ought to know?”

“Sorry.”

That night he made sure to inform his former teammates of his condition.


	29. Chapter 29

“You okay?”

Shouyou glanced up, temporarily ceasing his nervous fidgeting.

“Huh? Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled.

“Are you sure? You look scared,” Kageyama said kindly.

“No!” the redhead denied, flushing lightly. “I’m just- don’t you think it looks… weird?”

“What? That I’m on a date with my pregnant boyfriend? Sure it sounds a little odd, but we’ve always been a bit different.” He turned redder at the comment. “So, you gonna come in or what?” He gestured to the door, and it’s handle that he had in his grasp, ready to open.

Shouyou nodded, looking at the ground as he followed his partner into the small restaurant. His mother had urged him to go, saying it would be good to have some fun, so he and Kageyama were driven to a small, family-style diner.

“Table for two?” One of the employees greeted with a smile. They were led to a small booth in the corner, where they waited until a girl, who really couldn’t have been that much older than the two came up to them with a bright grin.

“Hello, my name is Suzume, and I’ll be your server today.”

The two giggled slightly at the name. She seemed confused, and slightly offended.

“Are you making fun of my name?” She asked indignantly.

“No, no!” The redhead quickly said. “We- we go to Karasuno, I just thought it was a little coincidental, you know, karasu* and suzume* kind of mix.”

“Oh, sorry,” she said, blushing. She gave them their menus, saying she would come back to get their orders.

They were happily eating, when Suzume came around again making sure their meals were enjoyed, and that such. After these formalities, she turned to Shouyou and asked him, “Do you dye your hair?”

“Eh?” The redhead seemed surprised. “No, it’s natural.”

“Oh, it’s just so bright, I had to ask,” she admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, it looks really good on you, you know, not many other girls can pull it off like you do!”

Shouyou blinked. “What?” He knew that she didn’t mean to imply what she did, but she had.

“You know, orange is a hard color to pull off, but you do it really well,” she complimented. She had a bright smile on her face, and there was no hostility in her tone, but it cut the redhead down to the core, what she had said. It  _ really _ hurt bad. 

“No, you said- you said that not many other girls can pull it off,” he said calmly, even though he was going crazy in his mind.

“Yeah, there are lots of girls who try to pull off colors that just don’t work,” she explained.

“No, that’s not what I’m bothered by. You said ‘other girls,’” he clarified.

“Well, yeah.”

“I’m a boy,” he said flatly. The poor girl looked so embarrassed, spluttering out apologies. “It’s fine. I’m used to it,” he interrupted, suddenly feeling like crap.

He left in a terrible mood, grumbling about something that he couldn’t even understand himself.

The two went back to the redhead’s house, and went immediately to his room.

“Hina- Shouyou,” Kageyama started hesitantly, awkwardly using his boyfriend’s given name. “Forget about what she said, you’re not a girl.” He pulled the smaller into his arms, wrapping him in a tight embrace. They stared into the other’s eyes. Shouyou had tears welling in his eyes, on the verge of breaking. “You are a boy, no matter what anyone assumes,” he says sweetly, pressing gentle kissed to the other’s face.

The dam broke, and Shouyou buried his face in his lover’s chest, relishing in the warmth there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suzume=sparrow  
> *karasu=crow  
> I thought it was cute


	30. Chapter 30

Kuroko groaned as he dropped his spoon.

“Kagami-kun?” He called. His boyfriend came running. “I dropped my spoon again,” he said pitifully. He was only in his second trimester (although, he was almost in the third) and he was having trouble with everything because of how large he had grown. The redhead chuckled and bent down to pick up the piece of silverware. He then pressed a light kiss to the other’s forehead and went back to the kitchen, finishing their lunch boxes. He had taken to making their lunches, claiming that their school didn’t have the food to properly nourish him and the babies.

The bluenette had also started basically living with his boyfriend, his parents were often away, and the redhead worried immensely, so he moved in. Kagami tried to do everything for him, and nearly succeeded. He drew the line when the other tried to help him go to the bathroom once.

_ “No, get out,” Kuroko had said firmly. _

_ “But, what if you need help, then I won’t-” _

_ “If I need your help, I’ll call, but I’m pretty sure I can pee on my own!” _

Kuroko wasn’t one to shout, but he had been embarrassed and hormonal, so he was given a little leeway.

“Kuroko, you ready to go?” Kagami asked, popping his head out from the kitchen door.

“Yes,” he answered, getting to his feet and going to grab his bag. The redhead was quicker, though, and snatched it up before the other could.

They walked to school in a comfortable silence, their fingers intertwining naturally. People stopped asking him about his weight after his… encounter with the one girl. He was glad about that, he didn’t know how he might have dealt with that.


	31. Chapter 31

Shouyou cried out as he bumped into something, resounding in a loud crash. Both his mother and his boyfriend rushed into the room, questioning what was wrong.

“Nothing, I just knocked the bowl over, it’s okay,” he said quickly.

“You’re okay right?” His boyfriend persisted. “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

“No, I’m fine,” he assured. He went to pick up the small plastic bowl, but his boyfriend stopped him, picking it up. “Hey, I could’ve done that myself,” he protested. The other just laughed it off, making the redhead pout.

“Why do you have to do everything for me?” He complained, sitting down.

“Why do you complain about me doing everything for you?” Kageyama countered.

“Ugh!”

“Shouyou,” his mother scolded. “You should be happy that you have such a caring boyfriend.” Shouyou groaned in response.

“Why do you have to take his side?” He moaned. She just laughed and went back to what she had been doing earlier.


	32. Chapter 32

For some reason, when Kuroko looked at himself in the mirror, he felt like crying.

It was something about his image that flared up some feeling deep inside of him. This sort of disgusted feeling, like he was looking at something that was  _ so wrong.  _ It burned in his chest.

As he looked at himself closer, he seemed to understand what it was.

Loathing.

He quickly looked away before his emotions became too much to handle. Unfortunately, his boyfriend could read him like a book, and recognized his discomfort instantly. Kagami came up to him and pulled him into his arms, surrounding the bluenette in his comforting warmth. Kuroko let out the tears that he had kept in and buried his face in his partner’s chest.  Kagami held him close as he sobbed, stroking his hair soothingly.

Once he was finally cried out, Kuroko pulled away. Kagami gently held his face in his hands. “Why were you crying?” He asked softly.

“It was nothing,” the bluenette replied, trying to pull away. The redhead kept him close.

“If you were that upset then it wasn’t ‘nothing,’” he countered.

“I just…” Kuroko sighed. “I’m so… gross, and- and I’m fat and I can’t do anything for myself, and I look like a girl and I-”

“Wait-” Kagami interrupted. “Kuro- Tetsuya, you are the most wonderful, amazing, perfect  _ man _ I’ve ever met, you are so,  _ so _ brilliant. You’re not gross, you aren’t fat, you’re pregnant, and you are so… I don’t even have any words to describe your perfection, that’s how perfect you are.” He went on, and Kuroko was crying silently at the display, at a loss for words.

Kagami seemed to have an idea and he pulled the bluenette over to his bed and sat him down.

“Can you strip?” Kagami asked. Kuroko quickly pulled his clothes off, but left his boxers on. The redhead lightly pushed him down and began trailing kisses down his jaw and throat. He tenderly kissed at the bluenette’s breasts, then down his large stomach. He paused in his ministrations and glanced at his partner. “You’re so absolutely gorgeous, and handsome, and wonderful, don’t ever think that you aren’t.”

Kuroko sniffled as his boyfriend continued to press loving kisses to his skin, murmuring high praise.


	33. Chapter 33

Oikawa Tooru was not above bragging, quite the opposite, actually, especially when it came to his “adorable” former kouhai. He was near Tobio-chan’s school that day, anyways, so he decided why not go and show him how awesome his life was.

So he was strolling to the gym that he knew had the boys’ volleyball team, he knew because he could hear the telltale sounds of a volleyball practice, and was announcing his presence when he was Tobio-chan’s friend, Shrimpy-chan, sitting out. This in itself would have been peculiar, but to add on, he was… quite large.

Most of the people there turned to him, very confused as to why he, a college student who went to a rival school, was there, but he was just stuck staring at the small (in height) redhead.

“Eh?” Hinata asked, though it wasn’t really a question. “The Grand King?”

Everyone quickly went back to practice, but Oikawa was stuck gaping. The redhead still had thin limbs but his stomach was large, and his chest was big too.

“How did you get so-” Before he could finish, a hand clasped over his mouth. He turned and saw Tobio-chan glowering at him.

“Don’t say that word,” he said ominously. Tooru furrowed his brow, he was only going to say-

He turned and looked back at the smaller player almost in tears. Kageyama seemed to recognize a cue and went to the other’s side. He murmured soft words, comforting his partner and, in between each phrase, would glare hatefully at Oikawa, as if it was his fault. It probably was, but he had no clue.

When Hinata finally calmed down, Kageyama got up and pushed Oikawa out of the gym. 

“What the heck is going on?” He exclaimed, frustrated.

“What’s going on is that you were about to call my  _ pregnant boyfriend _ ‘fat,’ which is the one surefire way to make his weird ass hormones make him go bat shit,” he hissed, glaring darkly.

It took a moment for Oikawa to process this.

“Eh? B-But- Shrimpy- but isn’t he a guy?”

“Yes, he’s a guy, but he can get pregnant.”

“How does that work?”

“He has working female parts.”

Oikawa’s face was blank as he processed this. Then his face went red at all the implications this had.

“I-I’m gonna go now.”


	34. Chapter 34

Kuroko wasn’t able to do much for the library committee, but he still tried to help. Such as helping check in returned books, making sure that books are in their correct places, and small jobs.

He and Furihata were tasked with checking in books one day, and they began talking.

The bluenette was a little suspicious when the brunette began asking many questions about his pregnancy. After the first couple questions they grew more… personal.

He was asking things like, “How much pain are you in?” or, “How long did it take to find out the gender of the baby?” or, “How often are the doctor’s appointments?”

Finally, Kuroko turned to his friend with a blank face, cutting him off. “Why are you asking so many questions about my pregnancy?”

For his part, Furihata blushed a little at the accusation, looking at the floor guiltily. He swallowed loudly before he stuttered out his response. “I- um, I may or may not h-have, uh, gotten Sei-kun… p-pregnant.”

Kuroko sighed in defeat. “At least tell me you used protection.”

The brunette flushed terribly, but nodded that, yes, they did their best not to get him knocked up.

“Please tell Akashi-kun that if he has questions about the pregnancy that he should either ask me himself, or ask a doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Plot twist~  
> I'm pretty sure at least half of you were expecting that.


	35. Chapter 35

Shouyou groaned and slumped against the little cafe table that he and Tetsuya were sat at.

“I don’t know how you can manage right now. My feet and back are killing me all the time and I only have  _ on _ _e_ baby. You have two!” He grumbled. Kuroko chuckled and smiled at him, an actual smile, not just a Kuroko smile. Those hormones were really messing with the expressions he put out. “You’re smile is really pretty Tetsuya, you should do it more,” the redhead pouted. “So, how have you been dealing with those sure to be adorable twins?”

Kuroko sighed happily. “Taiga has been very helpful, whenever I need something he seems to know right away and gets it for me,” he explained. “If I’m thirsty, he’ll suddenly appear with a water bottle, if I’m tired, he sit me down and tell me to rest, if I'm sore, he give me a massage…” He glanced away, seemingly lost in a memory.

Shouyou slurped at his drink and sighed. “Tobio barely lets me do anything. One time, we were eating dinner and I forgot to grab my glass from the kitchen, so I get up to go get it but he sits me down and gets it for me. Like, I get that he’s just trying to be helpful, but I feel kind of useless.”

The bluenette hummed, still lost in his own mind. His friend let out a heavy breath and began calling his name repeatedly. Tetsuya was brought out of his stupor by fingers snapping in his face. He blinked quickly and blushed.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something,” he apologized. Shouyou rolled his eyes obnoxiously, waving it off.

“So, what’s been happening with you lately?” He asked. “Other than… you know,” he gestured to Kuroko’s large stomach.

“Well, I found out that Akashi got pregnant.”

“What? You mean that scary redhead we ran into a few months ago?”

“Yeah, him.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize he was… trans? Is he like, a trans guy? Or something else?”

“Um, I believe he’s a trans guy, but he might be agender, so.”

“Hmm, that’s just kind of shocking, how does that even work for them? …  Nevermind, I'm not gonna question it.”


	36. Chapter 36

All of Seirin was shocked as the intimidating redhead strolls into the gym. They all anxiously hold their breath as he walks up to their cowardly second year, greeting him like an old friend. They’re even more shocked when the brunette beams brightly at him. Everyone except Kuroko, that is.

Akashi goes and sits next to Kuroko, patiently waiting for the practice to end. If you looked hard enough, and the bluenette  _ did _ , you could see the beginnings of a bump on his stomach.

Kuroko smiled lightly and starting asking his friend vague questions about his pregnancy, so as not to out him in front of the entire team. As he, Akashi rested a hand against his stomach, smiling softly, and, despite the look being completely out of the norm for him, Kuroko thought it suited him.

After practice ended and everyone had changed, Furihata went up to Akashi. He then scared the hell out of everyone (except Kuroko) by kissing Akashi on the lips sweetly.

“EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???!!!?!??!”

The timid brunette seemed shocked at the reaction. “What happened?” He asked cautiously.

“You- you just- you just-” Kawahara spluttered. “You just kissed  _ Akashi Seijuurou! _ ”

“Yes, and? I thought it was normal to kiss your boyfriend,” he mumbled.

“Boyfriend? When did this happen?” Fukuda demanded.

“A- A little bit after the Winter Cup,” Furihata admitted, blushing a little.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kawahara asked, hurt seeping into his tone.

“I- I just didn’t know how you would react, I was scared you might hate me,” he replied.

His two best friends sighed. “Why would we hate you? Because you’re gay? One, have you met our senpai? And two,” he points directly at Kuroko and Kagami, who were engaged in being a really mushy couple.

“I know, but, I was still nervous, and I didn’t know what you would say and then there’s this whole drama with the baby, and I-”

“Wait wait wait, wait a minute, you said ‘the baby,’ what baby, and I know you aren’t talking about Kuroko’s because then you would’ve said ‘ _ babies _ ,’ plural.”

Furihata blushed at the accusation and turned to his lover, silently pleading. The redhead nodded and gave him the go ahead.

“Um, the thing is, Sei, is, uh, pregnant,” he stated. Everyone went silent. “W-with my child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually one of my favorites that I've written, and never ceases to bring a smile to my face.  
> Whelp, I hope you liked it!


	37. Chapter 37

Hinata moaned in pain, his entire body aching. He felt like crap and had to stay home, which sucked. Staying home meant no volleyball, and no volleyball meant no Tobio.

He pouted at his train of thought and decided to just sleep it off. 

When he woke it was to frantic pounding on his door. He blearily got up and pulled his bedroom door open, revealing his flustered boyfriend.

“Tobio?” Shouyou interrupted himself with a yawn. He covered his mouth and stretched a little. “What are you doing here?”

“I- I heard you had to stay home, and I came here right after practice,” he admitted, turning pink.

The redhead looked around his room. “What time is it?” He asked, yawning again.

“Um, about 8 o’clock.”

“In the morning?” His partner nodded. “Okay.” He walked back to his bed and layed down. Kageyama went to the side of his bed, sat down, and began gently stroking Hinata’s hair.

“Do you need anything?” He asked softly. Shouyou shook his head and began falling back asleep.

For the rest of the day, Kageyama dutifully took care of him, bringing him soup, helping him sleep, and many other things.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sooo short! Sorry, but...  
> Anywho, enjoy!

Kuroko sighed as he waited for his name to be called. He was only about 7 months along, and he was waiting for his weekly check up. Since he was a special case, the doctor wanted to meet every so often to make sure that the pregnancy was going smoothly.

When the nurse called his name, he walked up, and, for once, he was seen instantly.

She lead him to a room, before performing some routine tests, height, weight, reflexes, and the works. She left soon after, telling him that the doctor would be in in a few moments.

When she came in, she asked him a few questions, if he had any pain, if there was any blood, anything at all that seemed out of the norm.

After this was done she got him to lay down and began the sonogram. The bluenette was already used to the procedure and just looked at the screen. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw the two now more baby looking shapes in him. His little babies.


	39. Chapter 39

The Aoba Jousai volleyball team watched silently as the Karasuno players unloaded off the bus. The second and third years were waiting for the oddball duo to show up, and the first years were just excited for the practice match.

They were all confused as (what looked like) the last person got off, who was Kageyama, and there was no bright orange hair. Then, their new captain told something to Kageyama and he went back onto the bus. Their new captain led the rest of the team to their opponents.

They were lead to the gym after being assured the other two would find their way.

During their warm up period, the “other two” finally showed, everyone drawn to their bickering.

“Stop treating me like I can’t do anything,” Shouyou whined.

“That’s because you only have a month until you’re due and I don’t want to risk anything happening,” Kageyama argued.

“I can still do  _ some _ things by myself,” the redhead complained.

They were unaware of all the stares.

“Kageyama! Stop with the lovers’ spat and come warm up!” Ennoshita ordered. The setter didn’t even blush at the accusation, just pushed his partner down on the bench next to their advisor and joined the rest of his team. Shouyou huffed from the bench and watched his team play.

And thus, the whispers began.

_ “Why isn’t he playing?” _

_ “What happened to him?” _

_ “Holy shit, he’s huge!” _

_ “Lovers’ spat?” _

_ “Are they… gay?” _

_ “What do you think is wrong with him?” _

_ “Guess we can’t play against the oddball duo now.” _

Shouyou’s eye twitched as he listened to their conversations. They weren’t very quiet with their “whispers” so he could hear every word. He was very annoyed. He was  _ so close _ to just screaming at them. If they wanted to know, they should ask him, not talk behind his back.

After the first set, there was a very small break as they switched courts. Kageyama rushed over to his boyfriend and checked in with him.

“I’m fine, just annoyed.” The redhead waved him away.

After the third set, was over, Shouyou was fed up with the little comments. He stormed up to the players on the bench and stood in front of them, angrily huffing.

“If you want to know what’s wrong with me,” he started, “then ask me yourself, don’t just whisper behind my back like cowards.” They looked a little offended at the accusation, some looked guilty. Then, Kageyama showed up.

“Um… what is going on with you?” One of the first years asked timidly.

Shouyou sighed, and pushed away his fussy boyfriend, who actually  _ whined _ a little. “I’m pregnant,” he answered flatly. Most of them probably didn’t believe it, so why did it matter, really.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only 10 more chapters until it's done!  
> I'm very proud of myself.

Kuroko sighed as he was pushed back into bed. He was sat up with a mountain of pillows and had many blankets keeping him warm. He watched, part amused and part annoyed, as his boyfriend fretted over him.

On the one hand, seeing his huge boyfriend acting all fussy over him was cute, and very sweet, but on the other, he was being treated like a baby.

“Taiga, I'm fine,” he said with a chuckle. Kagami pouted at him, which looked a little weird on his face. He turned and left the room, though, not before giving the bluenette a look that told him to stay. Kuroko decided that if he had to stay in bed, he might as well take a nap.

When he woke, Kagami was giving a warm bowl of vegetable soup. Kuroko looked at it and felt his stomach grumble at him. He quickly ate the soup offered to him. He almost moaned at the flavors. It was times like this that he was very grateful for his partner’s cooking ability.

Once he finished, he handed to dirty bowl to Kagami, who left to clean it.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion.

After they had both eaten dinner, Kuroko convinced Kagami to join him in the bed. They went to sleep with Kuroko lying on his back with Kagami at his side, with a protective arm wrapped around him.


	41. Chapter 41

Shouyou huffed. He was  _ so bored _ . He was too close to his due date to go to school anymore, only about two weeks away, so he was stuck at home. Usually, if he had to stay home, he would be jumping off the walls with extra energy, but he was kinda tired, and even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be allowed to anything that might hurt the baby.

So he was stuck watching TV.

He watched a lot of cartoons and some old volleyball matches that he had. He was watching some random english cartoon that he didn’t know the name of )nor did he understand, but he like how it looked so he kept watching it) when Kageyama finally showed up. Shouyou quickly pulled him down for a quick peck.

“How was your day?” He asked, turning back to the screen.

“It was fine,” Kageyama replied, going to the kitchen and grabbing a snack. He went back with an apple and sat next to his boyfriend and watched the show.

“What is this show?” The setter asked.

“I don’t know, some English cartoon,” the redhead replied.

“What’s it about?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then why are you watching it?”

“It looks nice.”

“Why didn’t you put on subtitles?”

Shouyou blushed a little. “I… didn’t think of that,” he admitted sheepishly. Kageyama sighed and grabbed the remote, turning on Japanese subtitles and reading them. 

“You do know that this is a children’s show, right?”

“Shut up, I don’t care.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing Undertale and... ugh! The puns are so terrible! How do you even?  
> Anyway, enjoy.

No one really expected it to happen. But it did.

They were having a practice match with Kaijou, actually, when it happened. About fifteen minutes in, Kuroko began feeling…  _ something _ . If he was asked, he wouldn’t be able to recall what exactly it was, but he just felt so…  _ emotional _ .

“Eh? Kuroko? Are you okay?” Furihata asked from beside him.

“What? Why would you ask?” The bluenette seemed very surprised, and it caught the brunette off guard.

“You’re… uh, you’re crying,” he explained.

He reached up and felt his cheeks to find them wet. Confusion flickered over his face for a split second before it passed. “Oh, so I am.”

It seems that this let loose the floodgates, as he began sobbing uncontrollably. Kagami took note of it almost instantly and went to go to him, but the coach gave him a firm glare.

Furihata ended up being the one to have to console the weeping shadow, having had practice in dealing with his own boyfriend’s raging mood swings. He calmly held his emotional teammate. At the break at half-time, Kagami took his place. Soon enough, Kuroko calmed down enough to speak.

“What happened?” Kagami asked sweetly, cupping his partner’s face.

The bluenette shook his head in response. “I don’t even know, whatever it was, it’s gone now.”

“Are you okay?” He nodded, then received a tender kiss on his forehead.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens

Shouyou was happily snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest when it happened. He didn’t even notice until the other commenter.

“Gross, did you pee yourself?”

“What?” His eyes popped open. “Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!” The redhead jumped from his seat and ran to the door. Kageyama quickly followed.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

“I’M IN LABOR YOU DUMBASS!!” Shouyou shrieked, then went and got his mother.

She rushed them to the hospital.

He was put in a room with another patient as he waited for the baby to be ready to leave his body. The woman on the other side of the room tried to make conversation, but she had asked him how old he was and assumed he was a girl.

“Okay, well, you’re dilated about six centimeters, so it might be a little longer, I hope you don’t mind the wait,” his doctor told him. It had been a couple hours and he was so nervous. The first lady had left and was replaced by another soon after.

“How are you feeling?” Kageyama asked in a sweet tone he had began to develope once he found out he was going to be a father.

“I’m fine,” he replied. “A little tired.”

It wasn’t until an hour later that he was fully dilated. He was then brought to another room where he would give birth.

The doctor who would help him deliver asked if he wanted an epidural. He said he didn’t.

Half an hour later, he was cursing his decision and everyone around him, screaming as he was made to push.

Finally, a small cry filled the room. Shouyou sighed and relaxed, glad to be finally done with that experience.

He fell asleep, completely exhausted, and woke up an hour later. Kageyama was standing next to him, their child in his arms. He turned and noticed that his partner was awake.

“Have you given him a name?” Shouyou asked, reaching his arms out so he could hold his baby.

Kageyama shook his head and handed the baby to the redhead. “I was waiting for you.”

Shouyou glanced at the sweet face of his son. A name popped into his head, which he shared with his lover, who agreed that it was really perfect. They smiled at their son, who giggled.

“Welcome to the world, Hinata Akihiko.”


	44. Chapter 44

Kuroko waddled into the hospital room that held his close friend, who gasped at his presence.

“Tetsuya! What are you doing here, aren’t you due in a couple weeks?”

“You had a baby, of course I’m going to visit you.”

They chatted for a while, just random, irrelevant things. Akihiko woke up at one point. He didn’t cry, just looked at the newcomer in curiosity for a while. The bluenette gave the tiny child a small smile. He was given a cute little baby laugh in return.

“He’s so cute,” Kuroko gushed softly, holding him in his arms. Hinata nodded, smiling softly at the cute picture the two made.

Akihiko was a very quiet baby, he wasn’t fussy, he didn’t cry very often, and he only did so softly, and he always smiled at people. The redhead hoped he would stay like this, but was wary because he was told this is how  _ he _ acted as a baby, and the genes probably were passed down.

Kuroko passed the baby back to it’s mother (he asked, and Hinata was fine being referred to as that), whose face morphed to be a sappy one. Hinata murmured little noises at his child, who happily giggled back at him. The bluenette smiled at the display.

They chatted a while more, until it was late and Kuroko had to leave.

“Goodbye, Tetsuya,” Shouyou said softly, hugging his friend from his hospital bed. Kuroko smiled, replied with a soft goodbye, and left to go back to Tokyo.


	45. Chapter 45

Shouyou sighed as his family flooded around him. They ‘ooh’ed and ‘ah’ed over the small bundle in his arms. Throughout the entire process, the small child just calmly looked up at the people who surrounded him.

The redhead was glad that Akihiko was such a quiet baby, he knew that many people had to deal with the challenges of constantly fussing children. He knew that at some point he would have to deal with that too, but that would probably be later.

Once his family had had their fill, Shouyou took a moment to admire his child. Akihiko had his eyes, as many people had commented, but the color of his  hair was the same as Tobio’s; he did have the same crazy curls as his “mother.”

“Hi, baby,” Shouyou said sweetly, gazing lovingly into his son’s eyes. Akihiko giggled in reply, smile covering his entire face. The redhead smiled back, tears welling in his eyes. He sniffled quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to his baby’s forehead. “I love you so much,” he whispered, emotions brimming inside of him.

After they shared their tender moment, Shouyou’s mother called them into the dining room for lunch.

Natsu was cutely enamored with the small baby. She would constantly look over and check on him. It was adorable to see the small seven year old doting on little Akihiko.

A few hours later, Tobio showed up, finished with school for the day. He pressed a quick kiss to Hinata’s lips and immediately went to his son. The setter held Akihiko in his arms, a tender look crossing his face, and his partner watched with a smile as the two interacted. Every so often, the raven-haired one would make silly faces at the small baby. It was an odd sight to see, but it was very cute.

That night, the two slept wrapped around each other, with their son in his crib on the other side of the room.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kuroko's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, this is the longest chapter I've had in a while.  
> Only four more chapters!

Kuroko woke up in the middle of the night. He wondered why until he felt a distinct wetness between his legs. He got up thinking he must have wet himself until halfway to the bathroom he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

The bluenette’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

He rushed over to his partner’s side, shaking him awake.

“Hnn… ah, Kuroko?” The redhead asked blearily, drowsiness clouding his voice; then he yawned widely.

“I’m in labor,” Kuroko replied calmly, before being hit with another wave of pain.

Kagami quickly lost any semblance of tiredness, eyes popping open, before he quickly rushed out of bed and got on clothes. He called a taxi as he pulled his shoes on, then helped Kuroko into his own shoes before the went out the door and to the taxi that was waiting outside.

They arrived at the hospital and Kagami threw some money at the driver, knowing it was more than enough. He then rushed his lover into the hospital.

Less than an hour later, they were in a private room, waiting for Kuroko’s body to be ready to, well… give birth.

“Taiga,” Kuroko breaths quietly, nervousness seeping into his voice. “Will it- do you think it will be painful?”

“Um, well, it might be, but I know that you can get a shot thing, that I can’t remember the name of, so that you don’t feel anything from the waist down,” the redhead replied, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his partner’s back.

The bluenette nodded lightly, a little relieved.

 

The doctor came in several hours later, checking on him, when she told him that he was fully dilated and ready to give birth. A couple nurses wheeled him off to a different room, one better suited for him to give birth in, and they began the long process.

Kuroko got the epidural, knowing that the pain would be immense if he didn’t, and being scared of that pain. It was a little awkward because the doctor told him to push but he couldn’t tell if he was or not. Eventually, he just had to trust that he was.

He held onto Kagami’s hand through the entire process, all the way until a small cry permeated the room.

“It’s a boy,” the doctor informed him happily. Kuroko sighed, slumping back against the bed. The doctor chuckled. “Don’t get _ too _ comfortable, there, the other one should be along in a minute,” she informed them.

By the time their daughter was ready to come out, the drugs had worn off, and Kuroko could feel it as he pushed her out. He screamed in pain, yelling and cursing at Kagami, saying it was his fault for this happening. He knew he would apologize later, but in the heat of the moment he just released all his frustrations on his partner.

Soon, a second cry filled the air, and Kuroko was finally allowed to rest. He almost passed out on the spot, but waited for a minute.

“This one is a healthy baby girl,” the doctor told them, passing the bloody baby to one of the nurses, who took her to be cleaned off.

Soon after that, Kuroko drifted into unconsciousness, completely drained.

 

He woke a couple hours later.

Kagami was sitting in a chair close to his bed, a small pink bundle in his arms. His mother sat on the other side of the room, holding a small blue bundle.

Kuroko gave a tired smile to his lover, reaching his arms out in a silent question. The redhead answered by gently placing their daughter into his arms.

“Have you given them names yet?” He asked quietly.

“I named her Atsuko, but I didn’t name the boy, I figured I could name one and you could name one. I… hope that’s alright,” he mumbled the last part, tuning pink.

The bluenette smile softly. “Atsuko,” he whispered, smiling softly. “I think it’s perfect.” He handed the redhead the small bundle, soon after having their son to hold. He gazed lovingly at the small baby. “Kazuki,” he said softly. “His name should be Kazuki.”

Kagami smiled and nodded.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that i forgot to post yesterday (although it's like... 1:30 in the morning write now, but I'm just posting yesterday and today's chapters now so...)  
> Anywho, enjoy.

Shouyou knew he was receiving some odd stares on the train. Most people probably assumed he was in middle school, and were bewildered as to why he had a child with him. Akihiko sat on his lap, calmly glancing at the world around him. At some point, he grabbed onto his parent’s arm and looked like he was about to cry. The redhead took note of this and quickly picked him up, rocking him in his arms until the small baby calmed down.

Soon the train slowed to a stop, and Shouyou grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, placed Akihiko on his hip, and exited the train.

He glanced around until he spotted a head of pale blue hair. He rushed over, and his heart almost stopped at the sight of the scary redhead who stood next to his friend, holding one of the small children.

“A- um…” Shouyou struggled to remember his name. “Akashi-san, it’s… good to see you.” He knew he probably came off as rather uncomfortable, but he couldn’t do what he normally did when facing someone who was very intimidating.

He was thrown off when the other gave him a soft smile. He looked kinda… cute. Which was a very weird thing to think.

They left the station, conversing softly, continued on until they got to Kuroko’s house.

Akashi apologized softly for intruding on their meeting, saying he wished to have some more experience in handling young children, with how close he was to having his own.

“No, it’s perfectly alright,” Shouyou waved his hands, dismissing the other’s concerns. He received another soft smile. Then they all sat down on the ground, gently putting the babies onto a blanket so that they could freely interact with each other. The three babies made happy noises at each other, as the older three chatted happily.

“I’ve been staying with Kouki since around the fourth month. He was with me when I told my father who was… not the most supportive of my condition. Kouki’s family welcomed me with open arms, though, which I will forever be grateful for,” Akashi explained. “Sometimes he contacts me, trying to get me to… I don’t even know anymore. He just spouts nonsense about how huge of a mistake my whole life has been, and that I should just leave all of this behind and go back to being his precious Kameko and I-” He breaks off into a sob. He wipes his eyes. “He’s a sick twisted being and I don’t think I can ever view him as a father ever again.”

Atsuko seemed to sense his pain and crawled over to him, placing her little hand against his leg, as if trying to cheer him up. The redhead smiled at her and picked her up carefully. He smiled tenderly at her. With her red hair that she got from her father, they almost looked related, and the picture they made was extremely sweet.

“Thank you,” Akashi whispered to the small child. He glanced up quickly, acknowledging the other two. “And thank you two, also, I really needed to get that off of my chest.”

Shouyou and Tetsuya smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of maybe writing a little side fic that went a bit more in depth about what happens between Akashi and Furihata because this story mainly focused on the KagaKuro and KageHina aspect. Let me know if you guys would like that.


	48. Chapter 48

Kuroko walked up the steps to his friend’s home, his companion trailing a couple steps behind him.

“Do you think Shizuka will get along with the others?” The redhead asked nervously. This was the first time she would be meeting the other children, and they were all nervous as to how she would fit into the group.

Shizuka was a small, timid girl, her fiery red hair contrasting her personality greatly, so they had decided to wait for her to grow a little until she met the others. She was a little under five months old, so she was larger than when she was born, obviously, but she was still rather small.

“She’ll be fine,” the bluenette assured.

Akashi adjusted his hold on his daughter and nodded.

They were greeted by a shining Shouyou.

“Come in,” he urged, beaming brightly. The two made their way inside. Akihiko was inside, playing with a toy car in the middle of the living room. Kuroko placed Atsuko and Kazuki down next to him and the three began playing together happily.

Akashi seemed reluctant to let go of Shizuka, but she wanted to meet the new people, surprisingly, so he sat her down next to the three older children.

“So,” the smallest of the three parents started. “What’s been going on with you two?”

“Not very much,” Kuroko replied in his usual bland tone. “Our graduation ceremony is in a couple months.”

“Mine too,” the redhead supplied. “My mom has to take care of Aki during then because I can’t have him with me during the ceremony.”

The other redhead looked on with a smile, watching as the two friends happily chatted.

“What about you, Akashi?” Shouyou suddenly asked him.

“Um, I transferred to Seirin a while ago, because it was simpler, so my graduation ceremony is at the same time as Kuroko’s,” he replied.

The three went back to chatting, before the smaller one of the three suddenly grew serious again.

“Um, so I have some news.”

“What kind of news?” Kuroko asked calmly. Shouyou looked away guiltily.

“I, um, I kind of, got pregnant again?” He gave sheepish smile to his friend, who just sighed deeply.

“At least tell me that you’d been using protection this time.”

“We were, but, I mean, they aren’t always effective.”

“How far along are you?” Akashi asked.

“A little less than two months now.”

They continued on chatting for a while.


	49. Chapter 49

Shouyou didn’t think he would be very emotional at his graduation. The event wasn’t terribly important to him. It was probably the baby growing in him that made him so emotional.

Some students and a couple teachers made some speeches, and he started to cry during all of them.

After the ceremony was done, the redhead met up with his mother and his boyfriend. He grabbed his son from his mother’s arms and hugged him close. The one year old wiggled in his grasp, making him laugh. His fidgety habits were beginning to show.

Tobio grabbed Akihiko from him and stole a hug from their child, too. The redhead looked on at them with a soft smile, resting a hand against his barely showing stomach. He’d found out about a month ago that they were having another boy, and he was very happy. He and Tobio had already chosen a name. Kenichi. Of course, if, when they had him, it just didn’t fit, they would find another name.

At that moment, his partner quickly pressed a short kiss to his lips.

He was happy with how his life was turning out.


	50. Chapter 50

“She started hanging out a lot with one of Aki’s friends, and I think they might be dating, but I don’t want to have to give her the talk, especially with all the complicated crap that comes with it,” Shouyou whined, dejectedly sipping at his drink.

“I’m sure Akane can take care of herself,” Kuroko replied, chuckling softly.

“I know, I’m just really worried for her, she’s had trouble with people just leaving her because of her… ‘defect,’” the redhead sighed. “I just don’t want her to get hurt again.”

“Well, if he’s friends with Akihiko, I think he’ll be fine with her,” Kuroko assured him.

“I sure hope so,” he breathed. Suddenly he perked up. “Hey, you remember when I told you about Aki and the Grand King’s kid?” The bluenette nodded in response. “Well, a few days ago, Akihiko came home with him, and guess what?”

“What?” Kuroko had a slight smile on his face, and if you squinted, you could see that his eyebrow was raised a little.

“They’re getting married!” Shouyou seemed overjoyed with the news, and his friend laughed at his enthusiasm.

“That’s great,” the bluenette replied, his smile deepening.

“I know, I’m so happy for him. He was so happy when he told me.”

They chatted a while longer, the topic shifting, usually to their children.

“Atsuko started dating someone,” Kuroko informed his friend.

“Who?” Shouyou gasped dramatically. He had a feeling he knew who it would be.

“Shizuka,” the bluenette answered. The redhead just laughed.

“I’m not surprised, they’ve been dancing around each other for a while.”

They laughed for a bit over this. As they continued with their conversation, Hinata’s mind drifted to his daughter.

A few years back, she came out to him and Tobio, it was a bit of a shock, and she seemed to be near tears when she told them, but Shouyou understood and quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace.

He fought tirelessly for her to be happy; he managed to get her onto the girls’ volleyball team, helped through the dysphoria that he knew all too well… he just wanted his baby to be happy, no matter what. If she wanted to be a girl, then he would do everything to make her feel like the girl she wanted to be. He even endured the shopping trips… Those were  _ not _ pleasant.

But in the end, she was happy. She was happy being her, and she was happier being Akane than being Kenichi. That’s all that mattered. 

Shouyou was happy with how his life had turned out in the end.

That’s really all that mattered.

  
**~THE END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! It's over!  
> I'm very proud of myself for actually finishing this!


End file.
